The present disclosure is related to the design and realization of structures such as buildings, and more specifically to systems and methods for certifying users in the context of a system for designing, iterating, and building such structures, and supporting the ecosystem of the processes and the parties participating in those operations.
Traditionally, the process of designing and building a structure involves many professionals with many different skill sets. As an example, a developer interested in having a commercial structure built may retain an architect, who takes the developer's requirements and preferences, details about the site, building codes and the like, and first generates a conceptual design, then a more detailed schematic design. At this stage, the architect's role is to synthesize, problem solve, and design. The resulting forms, as drawn and/or modeled, are typically a blending of art and engineering. Reviews and reworking for multiple different audiences typically occur next in what is often referred to as design development. For example, an architectural engineer or similar professional may review the design and plans for the proposed structure's integrity and safety, the developer may have input for modifications to the design to meet a desired design goal, the builder may introduce limitations based on cost, time-to-completion, feasibility, and so on.
Portions of the design may also be sent to sources for cost estimates, design refinement, to determine availability of elements of the structure, estimates for time-to-delivery of components, etc. Input from these many other sources may then also be factored into calculated time-to-completion, cost, and so on. Bidding and negotiation may take place, such as with a builder or construction manager, parts and services providers, etc. Further design development then typically takes place to bring the design in line with budgets, evolving design requirements, etc.
Once the final design and plans converge for the main parties of interest (developer, architect, engineer, and builder, who form the core of the ecosystem for the project), required permits and other approvals may then be sought. An additional one or more round(s) of design development take place including negotiations with certifying and permitting agencies in order to converge on a mutually acceptable design. Ultimately, construction begins and in spite of inevitable cost and time overruns a structure is built. Importantly, many different parties have interacted with blueprints, build specifications, timelines, and so forth.
While there are many other steps and parties involved, and the actual order of things may vary from structure to structure, the process is long, convoluted, circular, often unnecessarily complex, with many parties involved, and there are many opportunities for inefficiencies and delays in the various design, interaction, revision, and iteration of the design and build process. Furthermore, for each new structure, the process essentially reinvents itself from scratch, but never the same from one structure to the next. There is little re-use of designs, processes, and data in the design and construction of new structures. And, there are few resources available to improve efficiency and effectiveness in the communication and work processes taking place in the community of people and agencies involved in the design and construction process.
Importantly, many different parties have interacted with the blueprints, build specifications, parts lists, timelines, and other documents and materials (as well as each other) required to design and build the structure. For many of the parties involved, a license, credential, or other evidence of qualification is required. For other parties involved, reputation or recommendation may be sufficient to qualify them for their part of the project. Still others may be employed without significant check for qualifications or relevant experience. The role of checking and confirming those parties' qualifications, certifications, etc. typically falls on one or more individuals or organizations in the structure design and building ecosystem.